Accino
| affiliation = Accino Family | occupation = Patriarch; Bounty Hunter | jva = Tomomichi Nishimura | Funi eva = Ray Gestaut | dfbackcolor = 1D2C66 | dftextcolor = EC5800 | dfname = Atsu Atsu no Mi | dfename = Hot-Hot Fruit | dfmeaning = Heat | dftype = Paramecia }} Don Accino is the patriarch of the Accino Family and the main antagonist of the anime-only Ice Hunter Arc. Appearance Accino is a large, obese man, with thin arms and legs, who resembles a jungle tribesman, with a bearded face and a mustache that ends in two curls. His hair has four upright square edged ends that almost look like jungle leaves. He has tattoos resembling roses, with blue spirals at their sides, on both the arms. His eyes are always covered by a pair of circular sunglasses, and he has big earrings that have little pendants hanging from them. He has a tie that is, apparently, somehow attached onto his chest via a clasp-like object shaped like the Accino Family's insignia. The tie is bright red and has a teeth-like design on it, possibly to complete the clasp with the other part of the Jolly Roger-like symbol. The insignia also appears on a black band on the front of Accino's loincloth, which is made up by colorful orange and purple feathers. The Don also carries a belt over his right shoulder, with several cigars attached to it, and sports orange moccasins. Personality Don Accino is generally a calm and laid back man. He prefers mostly to lazily lie down on his sofa and drink. However, he is rather impatient and short tempered. If things do not go well or fast enough, he will usually get very angry, which usually triggers his Devil Fruit power. Don Accino is also rather fond of his collection of captured pirate flags. He enjoys passing the time by looking at them while he drinks. He also enjoys making it bigger with every single pirate flag he and his family captures. Naturally, he becomes extremely furious if his collection is harmed in any way. Relationships Family As the patriarch of the Accino Family, Don Accino is well respected and loved by his children. They would do anything to please him. Don Accino's children however are extremely afraid of his temper. Because the Don ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi and produces dangerously high amounts of heat when he is angry, his children try their best to keep him calm and happy at all times. The Don however loves his family very much. Seeing them defeated or otherwise makes him very mad. Abilities and Powers As the patriarch of the Accino Family, Don Accino has high authority over his children and the business they run. Nearly everything that his family does has to be overseen by him in order for them to function well. Devil Fruit Don Accino ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to produce vast amounts of heat from his body. With this ability, he is able to withstand the vast cold temperatures of Hyokaido. While the rest of his family have to wear at least some sort of clothing to warm themselves in Hyokaido, Don is able to wear nearly nothing and not be affected one bit by the cold. He is not even affected by the slab of ice on his sofa that he uses like a cushion; at the same time, Accino is immune to high heat, being able to stand in lava without suffering any injuries, let alone death. This Devil Fruit ability also gives the Don the ability to melt things with high amounts of heat in the middle of his hands. Thanks to his power, he can also fly, create strong whirlwinds and he can even swim in and drink lava. History Ice Hunter Arc Don Accino was first seen looking at his collection of pirate flags when his children came in. With them attending, Accino celebrated his birthday party. After being told of his children's plan to give to him the Straw Hats' bounty as his birthday present, Accino toasted for his children's success and started the hunt for the Straw Hats. Later, Don Accino was reported by his eldest son, Campacino, that the Straw Hats' ship had somehow managed to escape Hyokaido. Accino however reassured his son not to worry and said that they should simply capture the Straw Hats' flag to rectify the situation. His orders were then passed onto from Campacino to Accino's youngest daughter, Lil. He was then seen drinking, while he waited for his "present". He glimpsed Zoro go past the window, but Campacino said he's probably too drunk. He was afterwards seen lying on an iceberg, being very irritated at Campacino,that the flag weren't there yet and he couldn't start the party without them. Campacino was then called away by Brindo and Don was left alone. He got confronted by Zoro, with whom he took a drink. He bragged about his pirate flag collection, just as one of Lil's flying birds bring in the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, to Zoro's chagrin. Don Accino then asked: "A pretty flag, do not you think so too... 120,000,000 bounty-head, Roronoa Zoro?" He then prepared to fight Zoro, who slashed at him with his sword, but the strike passed through him. Then Accino got mad, because Zoro almost cut one of his flags. His children arrived, but were unable to calm him. In order for Zoro not to anger Don Accino even more, they disposed of him through the use of a trap door. But even so they were unable to contact him and call to Brindo and Campacino for help. They arrived and manage to persuade him to cool down, just as Luffy reached Lovely Land and shouted for his flag. Don Accino watched him near and visibly cooled down, eager for a fight. After his children got beaten, he walked out into the cold and prepared to face off against Luffy. Luffy confronted the Don and demanded his flag. The Don became very angry and "heated up". Luffy tried to punch him, but the Don could heat up any part of his body and so Luffy couldn't land a single hit. However, Luffy then used a slab of ice and rammed it into Accino with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Meanwhile, Puzzle fought Campacino and managed to defeat him. At the same time, his crew secured their ship, which had been stolen by the Domo Penguins. As the fight progressed, the Don got even angrier and Lovey Land started melting. He utilized his power at 5.500 degrees and started throwing "atsuyaki eggs" (heatballs) at Luffy. When this proved still fruitless,the Don amazed Luffy with "Atsu Atsu Gatling" a copy of Luffy's technique, though the punches themselves did not hit Luffy, only the generated heatballs did. After a long fight, Luffy used Gear Second in order to end it quickly. He punches Accino and managed to throw him into the Accino Family's castle building. The majority of the flags from Accino's room either got burnt or were left flying in the air. Chopper (who arrived here before with Puzzle and Jiro) found the Straw Hats' flag, but in the commotion took another one instead. Don Accino, after seeing what was left of his collection, used his nose to gust hot air and propel himself to the ground, where he sweared to get Luffy with his own hands. As Luffy and the Don's fight carried on, Lovely Land melted away before their eyes. Soon, the temperature heated up so much that a rift in the iceberg appeared, full of lava, that was released earlier during the fight, into which the Don fell into. However, thanks to the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi, he was able to survive and heat up even more, to 10,000 degrees. He then proceeded to attack Luffy, trying to make him fall into the lava. He did not succeed, thanks to Nami's Cool Balls cooling a patch of lava into stone, but he then proceeded to laugh at Luffy's dreams and about pirates risking their lives for "such a stupid thing" like a pirate flag. This finally caused Luffy to be serious and somehow enabled him to actually physically punch the Don, without getting burnt, hurling him into the ruins of Lovely Land, defeating him. The Straw Hats then departed, seeing as Hyokaido began to rip apart, and ensured to put the flag on the ship before Luffy noticed that it had ever been gone. Meanwhile, on the Accino Family's ship, Arbell apologized to Lil for ignoring her and the entire family (minus Campacino) presented their Papa with his birthday cake, which the Don mistaked for Luffy's straw hat and heated up so much that he burned through the iceberg, which he was floating on. Major Battles *Don Accino vs. Roronoa Zoro *Don Accino vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *He was designed by Eiichiro Oda personally. References External Links *Don (honorific) – Wikipedia article about Accino's title. Site Navigation ru:Аччино it:Accino es:Don Accino fr:Don Accino Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists